One Step on the Cracks
by ariniad
Summary: "Sometimes I feel slightly nauseous about this; but never doubt that I love you, lil' brother." ScotEng. T.


_OC!Scotland/England. Mau ngga mau nama pairnya jadi; SekotEng. #logatdaerah #plak_

_Demi kenyamanan, nama para negara bagian UK memakai versi bahasa Inggrisnya._

_Old works from a month ago. Cover adalah milik saya._

_By the way, I don't own Hetalia and Florence+the Machine's song._

.

* * *

_**Summary:** "Sometimes I feel slightly nauseous about this; but never doubt that I love you, lil' brother."_

**T**

- ariniad -

(untuk _male kissing,_ _shounen-ai_, foul language, politik dan ideologi, dan ketidakmampuan Author dalam membuat sebuah cerita yang masuk akal akhir-akhir ini)

.

* * *

.

_**- One Step on the Cracks -**_

.

Ketika tangannya ditampik cepat namun setelahnya malah digenggam erat, England bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang terjadi sehingga mempengaruhi keadaan psikologis pria bersurai mirah senja ini.

Entah konflik batin, atau masalah eksternal yang membuat pusing, sampai saatnya nanti, England memang tidak mengerti. Ia hanyalah personifikasi sebuah negara monarki konstitusional merangkap pemimpin dari negara Persemakmuran, bagaimanapun. Ia bukan Tuhan. Ia tidak tahu isi hati personifikasi yang lain (well, ia _bisa_ untuk rakyat di bawah kekuasaannya, tapi personifikasi monarki yang menjadi _satu_ dengannya... well...) karena ia hanya seorang personifikasi representatif _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_; dan ia tidak punya kemampuan (atau kekuasaan) lebih dari itu.

Ia hanyalah seorang adik.

"_Big brothe_―"

Tangan berpindah dari sekedar mengambang di udara, lalu dikecup bibir yang selalu mengepulkan asap dari cerutu Kuba. Sesuatu berjalan menggelitik dari pangkal tulang punggung, membuat kedua pundak England merinding; wajahnya merona seketika.

"Apa yang―"  
"Yakinkan ini dalam dirimu, Dik. Aku tak menyukai ini; aku jujur saja padamu. Namun ini adalah sesuatu yang pertama kali terpikirkan olehku. Rasanya menyenangkan."

Senyum kekanakan yang Scotland pasang agaknya tidak cocok dengan apa yang kini berputar dalam kepalanya; rencana referendum, pengalihan wewenang, hal-hal sulit seperti itu. Memerdekakan diri dari sesuatu yang selama berabad-abad telah ia sandang dengan gagah rasanya membawa polemik tersendiri bagi dirinya, dan _aneh_. Ada perasaan tak suka, namun gelora penasaran dan ingin lebih entah kenapa menjadi candu; sama seperti wiski dan cerutu. Yang mengalihkannya dan menampik tangan adiknya secara tak sadar sebelum ini (walau ia berhasil meraih tangan itu lagi dan menautkan setiap jari-jemari mereka) karena ide tersebut menggerogoti– meluas. Meminta atensi dari dirinya; membuatnya paham ini adalah pertama kalinya ia diberi pilihan: _Merdeka _atau_ tetap Bersatu?_

Ini pertama kali dirinya terpikirkan hal-hal semacam itu.

"A-apa yang yang sedang terjadi padamu..."

Wajah yang serupa warna rambutnya makin tergeragap saat Scotland menyusuri setiap lekuk punggung tangan di genggaman dengan kedua belah bibir sembari menggigit kecil. Senyum _childish_ masih terkembang, bahkan melebar. Benar-benar persis seseorang yang sehabis pulang dari Netherlands; dengan bau narkotik di sekujur tubuh menguar.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

.

* * *

.

_Diamond Jubilee_ diadakan begitu meriah di setiap daerah milik Britania Raya; begitu juga daerahnya. Ada perayaan bertanda _Union Jack_ dimana-mana, mewarnai setiap bagian dengan strip biru-putih-merah, bahkan pada pipi kedua saudaranya. Wales nampak pasrah begitu Northern Ireland menyempurnakan bendera _Union Jack_ pada pipi kirinya dengan kuas kecil, tangan lentiknya menarikan kuas tersebut dengan lincah. Scotland berdiam diri pada salah satu sisi ruangan yang lain– hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Kalian tampak bodoh."  
"Makanya kau juga ikut, sini!" Cetus Northern Ireland sebal, mengacungkan kuas yang dipegang pada Scotland. "Aku ingin sesekali melukis wajah nobelmu dengan warna biru tua..."  
"Mimpi saja kau sana, _Norlin_."

Meninggalkan Northern Ireland yang siap melemparkan sebuah botol cat berwarna biru (yang benar-benar mengingatkannya dengan bendera kenegaraan _Alba_), Scotland berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar; ingin mengamati perayaan lebih dekat dan kabur dari amarah Northern Ireland. _Dasar personifikasi kelewat ceria._ Sungguh tidak percaya rasanya mereka benar-benar punya hubungan darah.

Walau arah yang ia tuju nyatanya bukan arah menuju daerah-daerah perayaan di kota Edinburgh ataupun Glasgow; lebih memilih menghentakkan_ boots_ kulitnya menuju gedung Parlemen Skotlandia, dimana beberapa anggota parlemen tengah menyaksikan Tricia Marwick melakukan―

hal yang benar-benar tak masuk akal setelah kegiatan dan ide yang diracaukan kelompok wanita paruh baya itu enam hari lalu.

"_Alba_."

Tampaknya ia tiba di saat penanaman pohon selesai. Ada rasa lega– sedikit. Benar-benar sedikit. Hal yang ingin ia lakukan kini hanyalah menggertak dan menanyakan (dengan kasar) apa maksud wanita itu dengan kegiatannya tadi.

"Apa-apaan ini, Tricia?"

Terdengar biasa; bagi beberapa orang. Namun bagi yang mengerti seberapa pendek sumbu temperamen sang personifikasi Alba, tentulah sepatah kalimat tanya barusan merupakan awal dimana sang personifikasi dalam keadaan 50:50, hampir meledak.

"Penanaman pohon ek untuk peringatan _Diamond Jubilee_, apalagi?"  
"Tapi enam hari sebelumnya kau telah mengajukan ide– _ide yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal bagiku!_"

Sumbu kesabaran berkurang satu senti, dan satu mili lagi ketika Tricia hanya menghela napas mendengar semburan bernada kebingungan darinya. _Tidak terbiasa dengan politik Nasional_, begitulah Scotland. Dan tentu ketua Parlemen menyadari hal tersebut.

"Kau tahu Ratu menyayangimu, tentu?" Nampak sang personifikasi berstrip _crux decussate_ mengangguk ragu, sang ketua melanjutkan. "Dan ini adalah tanda penghormatan baginya yang mau memperhatikan_mu_– memperhatikan kita, selama ini."

Tangan berparut keriput menyampiri pundak kanan yang hampir jatuh, Scotland dilanda ketidakpahaman yang begitu mendalam; jika dilihat dari bagaimana kedua alis merah tuanya hampir bertaut. Tricia tersenyum lagi.

"Ini akan berat bagimu, dan mungkin kau akan semakin kebingungan dibuatnya. Tapi bersabarlah. Kemandirian akan lebih baik bagi negara kita yang jelas sekali berbeda identitas dengan Britania Raya. Sungguh kontras kita dengan _mereka_, tidakkah kau setuju? Kita adalah warga_mu_, Scotland. Meminum wiski, meniup pipa, dan memakai rok tartan; oh, itu hanya perbedaan eksternal. Kita punya jauh lebih banyak perbedaan dengan _mereka_."

_Getaran_ itu datang lagi; ia benci. Benci. Bibirnya mengatup dan membuka dalam kegugupan juga rasa gembira– mungkin suatu perasaan bebas yang memukau nan berwarna. Sungguh kontras. Sekelebat wajah _Breatainn Mhòr_ yang sedikit banyak mirip dengannya hampir membuat perasaan itu terkekang lagi; ada praduga khianat terpikir olehnya, _dan itu membuatnya menderita._

Oh, pertama kali ia terjebak dalam dilema sedemikian rupa lebih daripada saat James VI of Scotland tak lagi singgah ke rumahnya.

Namun kini, ia lah yang akan meninggalkan.

_Sayangnya, perasaan ini benar-benar menyenangkan._

.

* * *

.

Kerahnya tak lagi dililit rapi oleh dasi biru tua, juga membiarkan beberapa kancing terbuka. Jas dan sabuk putihnya ia lepas tak lama setelah acara _Diamond Jubilee_ di kota berakhir, cracker dan kembang api merajalela. Memekakkan telinga. Ia sampai harus mengistirahatkan diri tak lama setelah Northern Ireland menggebrak kamarnya dan meminta―lebih tepat lagi, _memerintah_―nya untuk ikut acara perayaan terakhir; tapi Scotland adalah Scotland, dan _tidak ada_ yang bisa menyuruh-nyuruhnya seenaknya.

"Huuh, dasar tak nasionalis."

_Nasionalis? Nasionalis pada _**apa**_?_ Ia hampir tertawa keras namun berhasil ia tahan, gigi-geriginya begitu kuat mencengkeram bibir bawah dan hampir meninggalkan bekas. Beginilah derita 'negara dalam negara'; identitas itu begitu rancu, begitu tak konstan. Ya, ia tentu tahu bahwa dirinya berbeda; walau berbagi moyang dengan Northern Ireland, nyatanya mereka pun memiliki perbedaan yang mendasar. Ia berbeda dari Wales; dari Northern Ireland; apalagi dari Great Britain.

Dari England.

Suara ketuk pintu menyadarkan diri dari lamunan panjang; yang di seberang bersuara begitu kecil hampir tak terdengar. Memaksanya terbangun dari pembaringan dan mengucap kalimat pertanyaan;

"Siapa?"  
"...Ini aku."

_Deg_. Tak bisa berhenti. Rasanya daging berdegub ini hampir terbongkar keluar, entah lewat tenggorokan atau bahkan tulang rawan. Scotland berdeham sejenak, mengumpulkan keberanian yang beberapa saat lalu sempat tercecar.

_...Heck, keberanian yang tercecar? _**Salah!**

"Mau ngapain kau, _'lil brother_?"

"Northern Ireland bilang kau tidak mau ikut perayaan terakhir Ratu." Ada nada merajuk; ah, ia harap ia hanya salah dengar. "Dan Wales juga bilang kau sama sekali belum makan malam. Jadi kupikir aku bisa mengajakmu keluar untuk makan dan―"

"Oh, tak perlu repot-repot," ia sadar sama sekali tak berguna memegangi perut menandakan bahwa ia tidak terlalu memikirkan soal itu di saat pintu menghalangi pandangan sang personifikasi _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_, tapi toh ia lakukan juga. "Aku sama sekali tak lapar, Dik. Kau bisa kembali ke perayaan Ratu-_mu_, aku tak apa disini."

Entah apa England mengerti maksud dari ucapan bermakna tersiratnya barusan, Scotland tak begitu memikirkan. Lagipula, perkataannya barusan lebih pada reaksi spontan. Yah, _whatever happens, happen_. Kembali menghempaskan tubuh ke kasur, kedua tangan melipat di bawah kepala. Memejamkan mata berpikir bahwa England benar-benar pergi dari sana; walau ternyata ia salah.

"Sungguh, ada apa denganmu?"

Urat-urat di pelipisnya berdenyut, tidak terima ia membuka kelopak setelah hampir jatuh terlelap. Penglihatannnya berkunang-kunang sejenak, membuatnya menyipitkan kelopak mata, menatap langit-langit.

"Apa maksudmu?"  
Jeda. "Belakangan ini kau aneh. Dan, oh, aku sudah tahu soal keinginan untuk merdeka itu, jangan berusaha menutupi bukti-buktinya lagi padaku. Aku tahu kau, _big brother_."

_...Sombong sekali._

"Setahu apa kau soal aku?" Tak jadi tertidur, benar-benar tak jadi. _Mood_nya langsung hancur seketika setelah England berkata seperti tadi. "Kau," berdiri– "sungguh-" berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebar– "sungguh," memegang kenop pintu– "sombong."

Bersiap memutar.

"_ADIK _**KECIL****!**"

Scotland adalah Scotland. Jika ingin berteriak, maka akan ia lakukan. Jika ingin menggertak, ia lakukan segampang membuka kulit kacang. Jika ingin menampar, tentu takkan segan. Sekalipun itu personifikasi England merangkap _United Kingdom_ dimana ia juga berdiam. Itu bukan masalah; karena yang ada di hadapannya ini hanyalah si _'lil brother_ yang masih percaya _fairytales_ serta _Druid_ impor dari Wales. Persetan dengan kedudukan.

Namun yang kini tengah menatapnya adalah England dengan pembawaan yang sangat berbeda. Sebegitu berbeda sampai-sampai ia tak melawan saat England merangsek masuk berikut mendorongnya hingga pintu kamar tertutup. Haish, 'persetan dengan kedudukan' barusan pikirnya. Seharusnya 'persetan dengan perilaku abnormal England'.

_Just... fuck it and do not give a shit_.

"Apa?" ujarnya kasar, menatap balik England dengan pandangan tak kalah keras. England tak menghentikan tindakannya, malah menyudutkan Scotland ke tembok terdekat. Perbedaan tinggi badan nampak kentara disini, dengan Scotland yang menatap miring ke bawah sementara England sebaliknya. Dan– oh, hanya beberapa kancing kemeja putihnya yang terkait sempurna. Sisanya acak-acak tak karuan.

"Kau benar-benar―" Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar. Terhenti. Menipis dan menjadi angin kosong keluar dari bibir. England menghela napas panjang, susah untuk mengatakan apa yang kini terpikirkan. Tidak pada tempatnya. Tidak sopan; terlalu _vulgar_.

Berlebihan dalam memetaforkan sesuatu, seperti biasa Tuan Gentleman.

"...Aku tak tahu lagi aku harus berkata apa, _big brother_."

Ketegangan seolah lenyap ditelan angin. Kempes begitu saja. Balon amarah tak jadi mengudara dan meledak, berubah menjadi suasana mendayu yang terlalu tenang. Membuat Scotland merasa tak enak. Menjengit dan menggerakkan kedua kaki mengusir ketidaknyamanan.

"Minggirlah, England." Tak lebih dari reaksi atas kejanggalan dari perbincangan. Getaran yang bersumbu dari doktrin-doktrin menyakinkan SNP perlahan memudar. Rasa bersalah entah bagaimana, kembali. Ah, ia benar-benar tidak suka derita semacam ini.

"Well, _big brother_. Biasanya kau tidak pernah memanggilku begi―"  
"Minggir."

Dorongan keras di pundak, dan Scotland pun memutuskan untuk segera angkat kaki– _dari kamarnya sendiri, Demi Tuhan!_ Ia langsung menepuk dahi sesampainya di beranda kastil, tapi tak ada keinginan untuk kembali dan menyuruh England keluar (jika anak itu memang masih berada disana). Menyalakan cerutu baru dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam, Scotland berpacu kembali perasaan yang ingin ia hadirkan. _Getaran, getaran lebih banyak. Perasaan bebas yang meluas―_

Dan cerutunya tersia-siakan; berakhir dilempar ke tebing curam. Kenapa– kenapa wajah anak itu selalu berhasil menghentikan _candu_nya...!?

"..." Bisiknya dalam bahasa Gaelik, berharap siapapun yang lewat dan mungkin mendengar tak mengerti arti perkataan yang mengalir begitu saja dari mulut. Scot mengacak-acak rambut merahnya; kepalanya ingin meledak, sungguh. Baru kali ini berbagai macam emosi bercampur aduk dan membuat adonan baru yang membentuk pribadi setengah warasnya semakin pekat. _Ha hah_, ingin tertawa, ia ingin tertawa. Tapi tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya. Udara bagai berubah menjadi duri begitu Scot memaksakan diri menyunggingkan_ nyinyir _tak mengenakkan. Matanya berkabut.

_Beginikah derita orang-orang berbeda dari kawanan-kawanan yang ada?_

.

* * *

.

"_Aku sudah bilang padamu anggota parlemenku semuanya―"_

"_Tapi siapa yang memimpin negara ini, _big brother_? Pejabat Ratu dan Ratu sendiri pasti punya alasan untuk tetap melaksanakan―"_

"My ass_, England! _My ass!_ Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang akan kalian– _**kita**_ lakukan! Membunuh orang! Di daerah yang bahkan kita tak tahu pasti apa agenda penghancuran yang akan segera terjadi disana! Kalian bahkan tidak mendapat dukungan secara global!"_

"Brother_..."_

"_Aku tak setuju."_

"Brother_."_

"_Aku muak denganmu."_

"_...Nyatanya pasukan negeri kita telah diterjunkan ke sana."_

.

* * *

Tapi, bukankah mereka sangat-sangat-_**sangat**_ berbeda?

* * *

.

Mungkin adalah hal yang salah untuk turun dari kastil bukitnya dan menyusuri hutan. Mencari suasana yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri; Scotland meraih satu cerutu lagi. Memotong ujungnya, membakarnya dengan pemantik berlapis tembaga; menghisap dalam-dalam sebelum langkahnya kembali melaju. Sesekali tangan berbau tembakau itu mengacak bahkan menjambak pelan rambut merahnya; lalu alasan kenapa hal yang sedang ia lakukan ini salah nampak.

_Heck,_ apakah kurang penangkal makhluk halus berbentuk anting miliknya ini? Bagaimana bisa England membuntutinya hanya bermodalkan sesosok peri kecil sejenis belalang sembah tanpa ia sadari?

Ia benci Wales. Ia benci Wales dengan segala praktek dukun di kepangeranannya dan kebiasaan untuk menularkan penyakit yang sama pada England.

"Mau apa lagi, _'lil brother_?"

Sungguh, ia capek. Dan untuk bertemu dengan England _lagi _disaat ingin menenangkan diri; benar-benar hal yang buruk. Cerutunya kini jatuh lagi, mati perlahan saat terkena genangan lumpur dan lenyap di antaranya. Ah, harus berapa puntung ia buang sia-sia dalam satu malam ini?

"Katakan alasan kenapa kau tak mau lagi tinggal bersama_ku_– bersama kami."

Ini lagi. Membahas ini lagi. Gerit geriginya terdengar nyaring, England pun dapat mendengarnya. Menggebrak sang adik hingga punggung kecilnya menabrak pohon pinus, bunyi keretak tertutupi suara burung-burung yang memekik terkejut ketika getaran tercipta hingga sarang-sarang mereka melalui dahan-dahan dan batang pohon; berterbangan tanpa arah di kelamnya malam.

"Argh!"

Suara erangan sang adik tak terdengar; Scotland hanya terus mengeratkan cengkeraman satu tangannya pada leher kecil sang representatif Britania Raya. Mengangkat hingga pandangan mereka bersirobok, England hanya dapat terbatuk kecil.

"Kau membahas hal yang tidak tepat disaat yang _sangat_ tidak tepat pula, Dik."

Katakanlah; ia marah. Ia ingin meledak. Ia ingin menendang sesuatu; batu kerikil, gundukan tanah, kelinci– apapun. Namun dibalik itu semua, air matanya serasa siap untuk mengalir sederas sungai Thames saat musim semi tiba. Kau bertanya _kenapa_, England? Ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu dengan pasti! Hanya saja, pikiran soal perbedaan di antara mereka semua― ia, England, Northern Ireland, Wales, bahkan Republik _Ireland_― membuatnya dengan mudah termakan keinginan untuk merdeka. Perasaan membuncah dan berbunga-bunga melingkupi dirinya, dan itu membuatnya _bahagia_.

Walau akhirnya bayangan akan England menghentikan mimpinya. Menghentak kenyataan bahwa― _hell-o_, mereka masih di bawah kepemimpinan kepala negara yang sama. Mereka masih harus berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang serupa; didikte dari panduan yang sama sekalipun di bawah payung hukum yang telah berbeda. Namun tetap saja― pakem bagi mereka adalah sama.

Lebih dari itu, ia merasa― oh, perlukah ia menjelaskannya lebih jauh?

Jadi, tolong jangan salahkan jika pikirannya kini tak sewaras biasanya. Menekan dan melahap bibir adiknya seakan itu dapat mengakhiri duka nestapa yang melanda jiwa; ia hanya lelah untuk berlari menghindar. Lelah menahan genangan di pelupuk mata― lelah akan konspirasi dan _clash_ ideologi antara anggota parlemennya dengan pemerintah pusat sana. Ia lelah akan semua.

Ketika saliva bercampur asinnya air mata, ia hanya bisa meneruskan ministrasinya, hanya bisa terus menarik badan Britania hingga sejengkal jarakpun sama sekali tak bersisa. England tersudut dan tertekan ke permukaan kasar pohon; kedua lututnya sudah lemas, bagaimanapun. Sensasi basah yang menyebar di dalam mulut maupun permukaan pipi; air mata sang kakak tak henti-henti mengucur membasahi. Mengecup samar untuk kemudian mendominasi, Scotland benar-benar frustasi.

Dan ketika tindakan memaksa berhenti, Scotland hanya bisa menyeringai lemah. Wajahnya masih sembab oleh air mata.

"Kadang-kadang aku merasa sedikit mual akan hal ini―" suaranya agak bergetar. ...Sial. "Tapi, jangan pernah meragukan bahwa aku mencintaimu, _'lil brother_."

.

* * *

.

.

"_Great Britain_ adalah negara yang berpengaruh dan saya rasa Scotland tidak akan bisa berpengaruh seperti itu jika berjalan sendiri."

"Terus terang, saya kira tidak perlu memisahkan diri dengan Great Britain."

"Saya lebih suka Scotland tetap menjadi bagian dari Great Britain dan membingungkan saya kenapa itu menjadi masalah. Itu bukan masalah yang penting."

"Politik internasional lebih menarik bagi kaum muda. Apa yang terjadi di Suriah, apa yang terjadi di Mesir. Itu yang lebih penting bagi orang-orang yang saya tahu, bukannya Scotland."

.

"Saya tidak tahu apakah akan menjadi lebih baik atau tidak, saya tidak tahu. Anda ingin melihat kemerdekaan, _tapi pada akhirnya Anda tidak tahu apakah akan mendapat keuntungan._ Anda tidak tahu."

.

* * *

.

.

"Kami yakin Scotland adalah sebuah bangsa, dengan identitas sendiri. Dengan sistem pemilihan di _Great Britain_, amat sedikit dukungan atas Partai Konservatif. Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang Inggris diperintah oleh koalisi Liberal Demokrat dan Konservatif."

"Perang Irak adalah contoh. Kami menolak tegas kalau perang dilakukan tanpa dukungan PBB. Tetapi toh terjadi. Ini beda mencolok antara SNP dengan _mereka_."

.

* * *

_...bzt..._

* * *

.

Scotland menghabiskan waktu hingga pagi di rumah salah satu warga. Menolak untuk kembali ke kastil; berpikiran bahwa pasti England masih ada disana, menunggunya. Mempertanyakan apa yang ia lakukan dan katakan semalam padanya; dengan wajah sewarna buah apel itu, tentu saja. Namun Scotland hanya terus memejamkan mata dan tak begitu ingin memikirkannya lagi, selimut tipis yang diberikan oleh pemilik rumah ditarik hingga batas leher.

Namun, _kebisingan_ menyentaknya. Membangunkannya dengan cara paling tak beradab sepanjang kehidupannya sebagai personifikasi negara. Temperamennya memendek namun tentu ia tak memperlihatkan hal tersebut pada warga rumah dimana ia menginap. Namun dari cara ia menatap, semua seakan tahu apa yang sedang Scot pikirkan.

Perjalanannya menuju pusat kota berhenti ketika sesuatu tertangkap mata. Retak batu di jalan terperangkap di bawah boots kulitnya. Bendera _Saltire_ berkibar dengan cuaca mendung menjadi latar. Begitu indah. Kepalanya mendongak seolah menunggu hujan turun untuk menghapus lelah.

Juga seringai perih yang tiba-tiba menghias raut wajah.

"...Benar-benar suara yang berisik."

.

.

**End**

.

* * *

[1] Diamond Jubilee: Peringatan 60 tahun tahta ratu Elizabeth II

[2] Norlin Airlann (_Skots Ulster_): Northern Ireland

[3] Alba (_Gaelik Skotlandia_): Scotland

[4] Crux decussate: Strip berbentuk X (lihat bendera Scotland)

[5] Breatainn Mhòr (_Gaelik Skotlandia_): Britania Raya

[6] Druid: Dukun Keltik/Celt dari Wales

.

Demi apa itu berita Scotland pingin memerdekakan diri dari Inggris Raya tapi tidak akan memutuskan hubungan dengan Inggris?! Demi apa ikut merayakan peringatan 6o tahun kekuasaan ratu Elizabeth II tapi enam hari sebelumnya sudah mulai menggalang kampanye buat referendum kemerdekaan di tahun 2014!? #hoshhosh *bling bling* #jiwafujomeledak #ataujiwabipolar?

Well, maaf. Saya udah selese fangirling buat another slash OTP saya selain Iberiancest ini, kok. Britaincest~

.

**(**_Sumber materi: _1. BBC Indonesia; 'Antara tahta kerajaan dan Skotlandia merdeka', 'Identitas Skotlandia di bawah kerajaan Inggris' 2. Wikipedia; Skotlandia, Scotland, Inggris Raya, Great Britain, Wales, Irlandia Utara**)**

Terima kasih sudah tertarik membaca~

_-Shin_

.

**Samarinda, 25 Agustus 2012**

_*Dieksekusi hingga rampung pada 28 September 2012_


End file.
